


Chilly Days

by WiggleWorm



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Inktober 2017, Inktober-writings, big sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiggleWorm/pseuds/WiggleWorm
Summary: While in the park on a chilly fall evening, Sportacus greets Stephanie with a gift.





	Chilly Days

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt is: Big Sweaters  
> 10/02/2017

Sitting comfortably on a lone park bench under an autumn tree, Stephanie wrote in her small pink notebook. The day had been long and fun with her friends. Seeing her pastel pink pants covered in small broken leaves, she remembered when they had raked together leaves into piles and jumped into the lumps of orange and red.

Feeling the cold breeze blow against her her bare arms, the girl shivered and curled in on herself. She wished she had remembered to wear a jacket. Far too excited this morning, she rushed out the door without the thought even crossing her mind.

While writing in her book, she felt the bench shift as another person sat beside her. Putting down her book as she looked up at them, she saw the familiar shades of blue and smiled wide.

"Hi Sportacus!"

"Hello Stephanie! What are you doing without a coat?" The hero questioned with a worried look on his face.

"I guess I forgot it this morning." She sighed with a shrug, "it's kinda cold today too..."

Shifting a box onto his lap, Sportacus carefully pulled open the top. "Well... I was saving this for something a little bit more special, but I think you could use it now." Reaching into the box, Sportacus pulled out a brightly colour item of clothing.

Eyeing it, Stephanie asked, "What is it?"

"Its a sweater! I made it myself. I was hoping to save it for Christmas but..." Holding out the pink sweater to the girl, he smiled. "I think I could make an exception."

Shaking excitedly, she took the present and slipped it over her head. Once it was fully on, she exclaimed "its so big!" Laughing as she rolled the sleeve's up, she glanced up at Sportacus. Seeing his anxious look, she smiled softly.

"I love it!" She said fondly, encasing Sportacus in a hug. "Thank you!"

Chuckling, the man put his hand on the child's head and returned her hug, "you're welcome."


End file.
